


“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

by idektvshows



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Vanessa has just returned from a 4 day conference with Rhona to find a present waiting in bed for her.





	“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! All feedback is appreciated xo

The floorboards creaked as Vanessa walked into her bedroom, she closed the door and threw her jumper at the chair in the corner of her room. She sighed as she leaned against her door.  The room was dark, except for glow of street lamp outside which seeped through the window. She closed her eyes and took a moment to reflect.

She had been dragged to a conference in Manchester with Rhona for 4 days, and it was the most boring and exhausting time of her life. If she had stayed there any longer, her head might've exploded.

She didn't bother turning the lights on because, a) it was about half twelve, and b) she had a pounding headache.  

Moving from the door, she began to undress and when she was finally down to her underwear and just as she went to put the shirt in the basket, she heard a voice, Charity's to be exact, but, it still didn't stop her from she jumping out of her skin and automatically covering herself with her shirt.

"How very sexy" Charity praised.

"What are you doing here?!" Vanessa hissed.

Although, she wasn't surprised to find Charity in her bed, she had expected her girlfriend to do something like this, at least once.

"I missed you" Charity confessed, her tone soft. They looked adoringly at each other before she shuffled across the bed as Vanessa sat down.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" she was clenching the shirt in her fist and her heart was going like the clappers. Charity cocked her head to the side, she gently placed her hand over Vanessa's and stroked her skin.

"Sorry" she apologised. Vanessa melted at her apology, her facial features softening.

"Its okay.." Vanessa replied and a small smile appeared at the corner of her lips.

After a few moments of taking each other in, Charity took hold of her shirt.

"No need for this, babe" she whispered, reassuring her and tugging it from her girlfriends grip - throwing it across the bedroom. She leaned into Vanessa and kissed her, the kiss deepening almost instantly. She started to feel her head pounding more than ever and she pulled away slightly, her hands cupping Charity's face. 

"I missed you too" she confessed. "I am curious though" she started. 

"Hmm?" Charity pondered. 

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" she asked, her eyes travelling down to take in the sight that was Charity.

"I thought that was obvious babe" she winked and moved back to allow Vanessa to join her under the duvet.

 

Once settled on her side facing Charity, Charity begun to play with her hair and then moved impossibly closer to kiss her again. 

"As much as I'd love to-" Vanessa pulled away after several kisses, she felt Charity's other hand make a pathway down her body. "I've got the worst headache." she placed her fingers against Charity's lips. 

"I've got a cure for that" Charity spoke against her fingers.

The smile grew on Vanessa's face, her heart hammering against her rib cage in anticipation of what was to come. She moved her fingers away from Charity's lips and placed her hands on her cheeks, stroking over the smooth skin.

"What's that then?" she wondered, giving her a pout - knowing exactly what was on Charity's mind.

"Let me demonstrate" Charity purred, kissing her girlfriend deeply. 


End file.
